Big Sister or Mother?
by UniquelyFrankie
Summary: Santana is 18 years old and her parents adopted Rachel who is 3 years old. Their parents are always away on business leaving Rachel with Santana. Watch how Santana deals with her senior year in high school and taking care of her sister.
1. Summary & Intro

**Big Sister or Mother?**

**Summary and backgrounds on character**

**Summary: **Santana is 18 years old and her parents adopted Rachel who is 3 years old. Their parents are always away on business leaving Rachel with Santana. Watch how Santana deals with her senior year in high school and taking care of her sister.

**Santana: **

My name is Santana I am 18 years old and a senior in high school. I am co-head cheerio and am a big part of the glee club. I have an I don't give a fuck attitude and I speak my mind whenever I feel the need to. I have two girlfriends named Quinn and Brittney and we basically run our high school. Yes I said two girlfriends and if anyone has a problem with it they can deal with it. Six months ago my parents adopted my little sister Rachel who is 3 years old. I am very protective of her. She was physically and sexually abused by her father. She is afraid of most people and is especially afraid of males. My parents used to leave me home alone all the time and would be gone for months at a time and I thought that would all change when they brought Rachel home but I was wrong.

**Rachel:**

My name is Rachel and I am three 3 years old. I was adopted six months ago. I have an older sister now named Tana and she is my world. I don't go anywhere without my golden star stuffed animal.

**Quinn:**

My name is Quinn I am 18 years old and a senior in high school. I am co-head cheerio with one of my girlfriends Santana, my other girlfriend Brittney is on the cheerios with us though. I am also in the glee club and am a big part of that as well. Santana, Brittney, and I pretty much run our school. I have a care free attitude but if you hurt the people I love I can fuck you up so fast. I am very protective of Santana's little sister Rachel she has been through so much in her short little life.

**Brittney:**

My name is Brittney I am 18 years old and a senior in high school. I am on the cheerios with my two girlfriends Santana and Quinn. I am also in the glee club and am a big part of that since I am one of the very few that can dance. Quinn, Santana, and I basically run our school. I have childlike innocence to my personality but if you fuck with my friends and family then you are going to see a whole different side of me. Like my two girlfriends I am very protective of Santana's little sister Rachel it makes me sad knowing what she has been through no one should have gone through what she has.

Those are the main characters but the rest of glee club and Mr. Schue are going to be a part of this story too.

**A/N; I know that's not really a chapter but it explains the story and the characters. I hope this caught your interest and you start reading this story. I am writing the first chapter of this story right now and I need song suggestions for a duet and group number the glee club kids can sing if you have any suggestions please let me know.**


	2. Parent's Leaving

**Big Sister or Mother?**

**Ch.1: Parent's leaving **

Santana's alarm goes off at 5 o'clock in the morning she hits the snooze button once and when her alarm goes off again she hits her alarm and turns it off before it wakes her sister up. After she turns off her alarm she untangles her little sisters body from hers and puts her gold star back into her arms and then gets out of bed. She stretches and yawns then heads to her bathroom to take a shower. She turns on the water and strips her cloths then she gets in and washes her hair, body and shaves. Once she is done she turns off the water and dries off then wraps the towel around her and heads back into her room. She gets dressed in her cheerios uniform and heads back into her bathroom to do her hair and makeup. Once she is completely done getting ready it is 6:30 and time for her to wake her little sister up. She walks back into her room and sees her little sister spiraled out on the bed hugging her star tightly to her body with one arm while sucking her thumb on her other hand. Santana walks over to the bed and moves some hair out of Rachel's face and starts rubbing circles on her back while coaxing her awake.

"Pequeño wake up" Santana whispers while rubbing her back

"No Tana me sweeping" Rachel says as she opens her eyes then shuts them again

"Come on baby we need to get you dressed and feed before I leave" Santana tells her still rubbing her back

"Otay I up" Rachel says as she sits up and rubs her eyes

"Okay go to the bathroom while I pick out your clothes I'll be right back" Santana says as she heads to Rachel's room

Something pink pwease" Rachel says as she heads to the bathroom

"Okay sweetie" Santana says then leaves

When Santana gets back to her room she sees Rachel sitting on her bed just in her pull-up waiting for her underwear and clothes. Santana walks over to Rachel and helps Rachel put her shirt on its black with hot pink writing that says CUTIE PIE, then she helps Rachel take her pull-up off and put her panties on her then hot pink skinny jeans. Once they are all done with getting Rachel dressed they head down stairs to get some breakfast, but not before Rachel grabs her stuffed star goldy. Once they are down stairs and in the kitchen Santana lifts Rachel up and sits her down at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want for breakfast Rach?" Santana asks her as she gets things out for bacon sandwiches because she knows that's what she's going to ask for

"Bacon samwich" Rachel says as she makes her star goldy dance on the counter

"That's what I thought; they will be ready in 2 minutes" Santana says as she flips the bacon and puts the toast in the toaster

"Tana is Skye watching me today?" Rachel asks as she throws goldy in the air and tries to catch her but she drops her instead

"Yes she is going to watch you until 2:30 then mommy and daddy will be home from work and I'll be home around 6" Santana says as she puts the bacon on the toast and puts a napkin on it then hands it to Rachel

"Tank you, Tana can you hand me goldy I droppeded her" Rachel says with a mouthful of food, Santana bends down and pick her up

"Here you go but don't talk with your mouthful" Santana says as she grabs her sandwich and eats it

Once Santana was done with her Sandwich it was 7:30 and the doorbell rings telling her that Skye is here. Santana tells Rachel she will be right back and goes and opens the door and lets Skye in. Once inside they both head to the kitchen and see that Rachel is done eating and is making goldy dance again. Santana walks over to Rachel and starts talking.

"Goodbye Pequeño I will see you around 6 o'clock please be good for Skye" Santana says as she kisses her on the forehead

"Bye Tana, goldy and I be good" Rachel says

"Bye Skye my mom and dad will be her at 2:30 so you can go to your class" Santana tells her as she grabs her keys and walks out of the kitchen and out the door

Santana walks out to her car and gets in and starts driving away. It takes her 10 minutes to get to school and she parks her car in her normal parking space and she sees her two girlfriends waiting for her like usual. She gets out of her car and shuts the door and walks up to her girlfriends and gives them both a kiss on the lips. They then head inside the school while talking.

"So how was Rachel this morning?" Quinn asks her Latina girlfriend

"She was fine this morning you know how it is sometimes she's fine and other days she isn't. But she did sleep with me last night again" Santana tells both of her girlfriends

"So is it okay if we come over after practice to hang out with you and her?" Brittney asks her

"Of course even when she is having a bad day you can come over she loves you two" Santana tells Brittney as they stop at their lockers that are right next to each other

"Okay well class is going to start soon so we should get to class I'll see you two later" Quinn says as she kisses both of them and then leaves

After Quinn leaves Brittney leaves to then Santana as they all head to their classes. Santana had English first period. Santana goes and sits in the back of the class in her normal seat and takes notes while the teacher is talking. It seemed like class was going by really slowly it finally ended and she picked up her things and head to her next class which was Spanish and it happened to have both of her girlfriends in it. She sits down in the middle of her two girlfriends and they wait for Mr. Schue. Once he comes in he starts teaching and the trio was bored so they were handing notes back and forth during the whole class. Once class was over the three of them picked up there stuff and head in different directions, Santana's next class was history and she fell asleep during the film her teacher was showing. Once the bell rang she woke up and grabbed her stuff and headed to the cafeteria to buy her food then headed to the quad and sat down at the glee club table were her girlfriends showed up shortly after.

"So who do you think Mr. Schue is going to pick for the solo and duet for sectionals?" Puck asks everyone

"Well if he was smart he would pick me for the solo and have Kurt and someone else sing the duet" Mercedes says

"Mercedes you just had a solo and Kurt just did the duet with Tina" Quinn says as she takes a bite of her food

"Yes but we all know I am the best" Mercedes says

"Please that's a bunch of bullshit others deserve the solo too" Santana says just as her cellphone alerts her to a text as she reads her text she gets this look on her face that only her girlfriends know and she walks off

Santana walked into the choir room and sat down at the piano and started playing Rachel's favorite song. Her two girlfriends come in a minute later and they just stand at the door and wait until she is done they then head to the piano and they sit down next to her. Santana then lays her head down on Quinn's shoulder as Brittney rubs her back. Quinn was the first one to speak.

"What did the text say San?" Quinn asks her

"It said Santana Rachel just had her nap and she woke up screaming and wet the bed, I got her to calm down and I was able to change her, but now all she is doing is staring at the wall. Just thought I'd let you know-Skye" Santana says as she walks back and forth in front of the piano

"San at least she got her to calm down and was able to change her usually you are the only one that can do that, if your that worried we can skip cheerios and go back to your place early" Brittney says

"I know thanks, it's just the fact she was having such a good morning and now it's a bad day and I'm not there to comfort her" As Santana says that the bell rings

The three girls grab their stuff and peck each other on the lips before they head there separate ways. Santana's fourth period class was math and she didn't mind it because she is pretty good at it but she couldn't concentrate because she was thinking of Rachel. The bell rang and she headed off to her last period of the day which was art. She loved art and today in class they got to draw whatever they wanted to. So Santana is drawing Rachel as a princess. It was one of her best pieces of art that she has done to this day. As the bell rang her sketch in pencil was done but she still had to outline it in pen and then color it. She gathers up all of her stuff and heads to her locker where her girlfriends meet her and they put their stuff in their lockers and then head off to the choir room for glee club.

Once inside the three take their normal seats in the back and they start talking. The rest of glee club has come in. There was a bunch of different conversations going on, but the only one Santana cared about was hers. As she was talking she heard screaming and crying coming from the hall way and she knew exactly who it was, as soon as she stood up Mr. Schue shows up at the door hold a screaming, crying and kicking Rachel. Santana automatically yells at Mr. Schue to put her down.

"Tana! Me want Tana! Where Tana?" Rachel screams

"Mr. Schue put her down right fucking now" Santana yells as she runs towards them

"Santana watch your language and she was just roaming around by herself" Mr. Schue says very confused

"Well I'm here now so hand her to me can't you see that she is scared" Santana says a little bit calmer as she reaches them and takes Rachel from his hands

"Santana I don't know who the little one is but she doesn't belong in the school by herself" Mr. Schue says and Santana just ignores him

"Pequeño shh your safe now Tana's got you" Santana whispers while rubbing her back she didn't even notice that she didn't have goldy but Quinn did

"Hey Tiny were is goldy?" Quinn asks her as she walks up to the two of them

"I-I h-had h-her when I walk in here but he pickeded me up and I droppeded her" Rachel says as she is crying and buries her head into Santana's neck

"Brit and I will go look for her okay tiny?" Quinn asks her and Rachel nods her head yes

"Brittney and Quinn you will stay in here so we can get started" Mr. Schue says

"Actually no we won't we will be going to look for that little girl's stuffed star that you made her drop and we will be back when we find it" Brittney tells him then her and Quinn walk out

Brittney and Quinn walk out of the choir room and because they don't know which way the two came from they each go the opposite way. Quinn goes to the right and Brittney goes to the left. Brittney couldn't find goldy anywhere. But Quinn found her halfway between the front door and the choir room. Both girls meet back up outside the choir room and head inside. Once inside they see Rachel with her thumb in her mouth snuggled up to Santana. They head over to the two of them and Quinn hands her goldy.

"Here you go Rae" Quinn says as she hands her goldy

"Fank you" Rachel says as she holds on to goldy tightly

"Now that you're calmed down can you tell me what you are doing here? And who brought you here sweetie?" Santana asks her while she is rubbing her back

"Mommy and daddy weave again. They droppeded me off and said go straight to you. Mommy saided she texted you" Rachel says as she looks around the room for the first time since she got there and spots Quinn and Brittney and squirms to try to get to them

"Baby please hold still I can't hold you when you're being a wiggle worm" Santana says not realizing what she was trying to do

"But Quinnie and Brit Brit" Rachel tells Santana as she points to them

"Okay baby I'll let you go say hi to them but stay with them" Santana says as she lets Rachel down and she runs over to Quinn and Brittney and hugs them then sits on Quinn's lap

Santana reaches into her pocket and grabs her cell phone out of her pocket and reads the text from her mom. **Santana your dad and I are leaving and will be gone for a month maybe two we left money in your bank account so you can take care of everything. Please don't let Rachel know how long we will be gone. Love you mija. **After reading the text Santana locked her phone and threw it across the room. She wasn't pissed that they were leaving her she was used to that she was pissed that they were leaving Rachel for longer than a week. All the glee kids gasp at Santana throwing her phone and Rachel starts crying because she hates seeing her big sister upset. Quinn tries to get Rachel to stop crying but she couldn't. After Santana calms down she realizes that Rachel is crying she rushes up to her and tries to calm her down.

"Shhh baby girl it's okay, you're okay" Santana says as she sits down next to Quinn and Rachel climbs into her lap

"Can you tell Tana why you're crying?" Santana asks Rachel as she rubs her back soothingly

"I-I cwying cause you mad, me no wikey when you upset" Rachel explains while she sniffs

"Oh baby girl I'm not mad anymore, there's no need for you to cry" Santana tells her while she starts tickling her

"T-tana s-stop" Rachel says while laughing

"Santana this is still glee club and I haven't even started today yet so can I please have your attention?" Mr. Schue asks her

"Yeah sorry Mr. Schue" Santana says and gives him her attention while Rachel cuddles into her

"Okay everyone so sectionals are only three weeks away so it's time to give out the solo and duet. The solo will go to Santana who will sing Let It Go by IDINA MENZEL and the duet will go to Puck and Quinn who will sing Two is Better Than One By Boys Like Girls Featuring Taylor Swift, and the group song will be Paradise by Coldplay." Mr. Schue says Santana, Quinn, and Puck are all smiling but of course a couple of people have different ideas.

"Oh hell no I am a much better singer than Santana and I should have the solo" Mercedes says Santana starts to talk but Kurt beats her to it

"I agree with Mercedes I don't think Satan should get the solo either me or Mercedes should get it, or the two of us should at least get the duet" Kurt says and you can see Santana clenching and unclenching her fist then she stands up and starts talking

"I don't care what the two of you think. Mercedes you got the solo last time so shut the hell up. And Kurt you sang the duet last time so you need to shut the hell up too. If there is anyone else who has a problem with me having a solo or Quinn and Puck doing the duet they should just keep their mouths fucking shut" Santana says very angrily forgetting that Rachel was in her arms till Rachel talked

"Tana you saided bad words" Rachel says looking up at her sister

"I know sweetie and I'm sorry" Santana says as she kisses the top of her head

"You guys that is my decision and it is finally no amount of arguing and begging will change my mind, now we need to practice the dance moves for the group number" Mr. Schue says

"Rae sit right here while I practice okay sweetie?" Santana tells and asks her

"Okay Tana" Rachel says as she sits on the chair Santana was sitting on

Everyone gets up and moves to the front of the room where Mr. Schue is standing. He spaces them apart and he starts showing them the dance moves he has come up with. He also asks Brittney for advice on some of the dance moves. Pretty soon it's been an hour and Mr. Schue dismisses the class and tells them he will see them later. The girls grab their stuff and Santana picks Rachel up and carries her to the football field where Miss. Sulvester is waiting for them. Miss. Sulvester sees Rachel and wasn't expecting her to be there today so she walks over to the girls and starts talking.

"Santana you didn't tell me the little one was going to be here today" Miss. Sulvester says

"I didn't know she was going to be here today. Mr. Shue was carrying her screaming into the choir room and she informed me that are parents left again and texted me." Santana tells her because she trust her coach

"Wow okay I'll watch the little munchkin while you guys run practice" Miss. Sulvester says

"Rae I want you to go with coach and I will be right over here and in two hours we can go home" Santana tells her sister

"Otay Tana" Rachel says as Santana puts her down and Rachel walks over to their coach

Rachel and Miss. Sulvester head over to the bleachers while the girls head over to the field where the other girls are. Once Rachel and the coach get to the bleachers they sit down and Rachel watches her sister intently. Santana, Quinn, and Brittney run the practice very well. They are yelling at the slackers and making them do more when they need to. Pretty soon it has been two hours and they tell all the girls to go home and be ready to practice tomorrow. After everyone leaves the field the three girls walk over to where Rachel and there coach is. They tell their coach thank you and that they will see her tomorrow. Santana goes to reach for Rachel but she had other ideas. So Santana asks her what she wants when she says no.

"What do you want then Rachel? Do you want to walk?" Santana asks but she has a feeling she knows what her sister wants

"Quinnie cawwy me" Rachel says as she walks over to Quinn

"Of course I'll carry you Tiny" Quinn says as she picks her up

Quinn picks up Rachel and carries her to Santana's car. Once the four of them are to the cars Santana opens up her trunk to grab Rachel's car seat but she remembers she left it at Quinn's house when Quinn was babysitting and she never got it back. But Quinn had it in the trunk of her car so she goes and grabs it and hands it to her Latina girlfriend who puts it in her car and straps Rachel in. Her two girlfriends decide to ride with her and they will just come to school with her in the morning since they will probably spend the night anyways. The drive to Santana's and Rachel's house was ten minutes and Rachel was awfully quiet. When they got to the house they parked the car and Quinn goes to take Rachel out of the car but Rachel screams and cries and says she can get out herself. So they undo the seat for her and then she gets down and everybody notices the wet spot on Rachel's seat and pants. Santana sighs she now knows why she was so quiet in the car she had a flashback and wet her pants and didn't want to get into trouble. Santana leans down to Rachel's size and starts talking.

"Pequeño did you have a flashback in the car?" Santana asks her very gently

"Yes Tana I hadded an accident too I twy hide it from you" Rachel tells her then starts crying

"Please don't cry baby girl, it was an accident, how about we go in the house and we give you a bath and get you in your pink cloud and star Pj's while Quinn and Brit make dinner?" Santana asks ask she picks up Rachel

"Sounds good" Everyone says

They all head inside and Santana and Rachel head up stairs to the bathroom while the other two head to the kitchen. Upstairs Santana started the bath and put some bubbles into it and mad sure it was the right temperature. Then Rachel got in and started splashing around and playing with her bath toys. Then Santana washed her hair and body and they got her in her pink cloud and star pajamas. Meanwhile in the kitchen Brittany and Quinn are making spaghetti. They put the noodles in the boiling water and then they made the sauce. When Santana and Rachel came down stairs everything was on the table and everyone sat down to eat. After they ate they cuddled up on the couch with the three teenagers sitting on the couch and the little one laying on their laps. One by one they all feel asleep and that is where they stayed for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Well that is chapter one of this story. I am so sorry it has taken me forever to get this done. I thought my laptop was stolen and it had the story on it and then I just found it a week ago. I also have been dealing with mental health issues. I might be going away for 6 months but if I do I hope I can get a couple chapters up before then. If you have any ideas or questions please ask me. Please review this chapter it keeps me motivated. **


End file.
